Fever
by spikesgirl1
Summary: Buffy just can't stay away from Spike (suprise, surprise) - this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle.


Fever  
  
  
  
She was patrolling again, alone this time. She wanted to think and she couldn't do it with the gang around.  
  
Spike, she was thinking of Spike, as usual. One way or another he always managed to force his way into her mind and just refused to leave. The thoughts were like an illness, a fever - the more she tried to deny them, the stronger they got, until she felt her entire body screaming out for him.  
  
"I don't need him, stupid, egotistical vampire" Slowly patrolling the cemeteries seemed to take forever tonight, and yes she admitted to herself, it was a lot more fun with Spike around. He was always great company and, admittedly, handy to have around in a fight, and he could always make her laugh.  
  
"Don't, don't start Buffy" she ordered herself. "don't think about him. Stupid vampire, stupid evil, blood sucking, alcoholic, arrogant, sexy, incredibly wonderful vampire. Arrgh, no, no you won't think about how it feels to kiss him, or how good his hands feel as they slowly travel down your back when he pulls you tight against him, the sound he makes when he………; God, isn't there anything to KILL tonight?"  
  
Without being fully conscious of it she suddenly found herself standing outside of Spike's crypt, and couldn't seem to leave. She knew he was in there, she could feel him just like he could her, and it was a pull that she couldn't control, no matter how often she tried.  
  
"Damn vampire" angrily she shoved open the door and walked into his home.  
  
"Want something love?" as always he was casually resting against a coffin and didn't move when she stamped towards him.  
  
Moving in front of him she roughly grabbed his arms and pulled him towards her. "Whoa, pet take it easy."  
  
"I thought you liked it rough Spike, what's the problem" Buffy was in no mood for gentleness as that would involve too many emotions, and she couldn't handle that right now. All she wanted was him, to feel his body enter hers, and to feel the way that only he would make her feel.  
  
Spike hesitated slightly. He wished just once she wanted more than this from him. She came here every day, expecting him to just take her, rough and primitive, and as much as Spike was willing to do so, he also couldn't help wishing for more. But if this was all he could have, who was he to say no?  
  
Suddenly Spike grabbed her and pushed her backward up against the wall. She opened her mouth to speak but he was already there, kissing her hard and deep.  
  
Desperately she clung to his shoulders and Spike shifted slightly, lifting her upwards and urging her to wrap her legs around him. Her hand found its way down to the waist band of his jeans, but he roughly pushed her hand away and with one movement tore her blouse down the middle and pushed his hands under her skirt to do the same with her lace panties.  
  
With her entire weight now supported by Spike, all she could do was hold on to him as he moved his hands down to shove his clothing aside. Her entire body was on fire and she could feel the coolness of his lips as he traced a moist path from her neck down to her breast.  
  
"Now Spike. I need you inside me. Now."  
  
With one deep thrust he entered her fully, as deep as he could go and the savage movement caused her to lose all ability to breathe. It was just the two of them, his body so hard and strong, and her strong but so much softer one.  
  
His thrusts were so hard and deep, again and again, harder and harder, and she could feel her body coming apart around him. Spike could feel her tightening and convulsing around his shaft, and felt himself breaking apart as she slumped forward, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
He knew, beyond a doubt, that she would leave as soon as she could stand, but he allowed himself the satisfaction of knowing that he could make her feel better than any of her other lovers ever could. For a small moment in time she belonged to him, not to the world, or the Scoobies, or anyone else, but to him.  
  
Like always, she pushed him away when she came back into herself and refused to look at him. But he knew that he owned a part of her that no one else would ever touch. He owned her darkness, and he realized that was the only reason he remained in Sunnydale, to help her deal with that, in whatever way he could.  
  
She left, of course, always without saying anything, but he knew she would be back, looking for him again, for what he alone could give her, she always did, and for now that was enough. 


End file.
